1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a multilayer stretch film. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a multilayer stretch film having a high slip surface and an aggressive cling surface for wrapping items or loads for ease of transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of thermoplastic stretch wrap films for the over-wrap packaging of goods, and in particular, large rolls of paper or carpet, is a commercially significant application of polymer film. Monolayer stretch wrap films have identical surfaces on both sides, while multilayer stretch films can have a non-cling surface and a cling surface. The non-cling surface generally does not cling to itself and prevents adjoining wrapped goods from sticking to one another. The cling surface enables the film to stick to itself to prevent unwrapping during transport. However, as the non-cling surface decreases in coefficient of friction, the cling surface must increase its cling aggressiveness to enable the film to stick to itself when wrapped around goods.
Thus, there is a need for an improved slip-cling stretch film having a high slip surface and an aggressive cling surface.